


Red Sky at Morning

by geniusonceayear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Order of the Phoenix
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/pseuds/geniusonceayear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se repite también el gesto firme y demandante. La orden que los labios no pronuncian pero que está escrita en sus ojos. Y se repiten la desesperación, y el odio intenso, porque esa noche Albus Dumbledore le ha convertido en su asesino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sky at Morning

**Author's Note:**

> El título es algo así como un refrán marinero (Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailor's warning / Cielo rojo al amanecer, el mar se ha de mover. Cielo rojo vespertino, la esperanza es del marino.) que dice que, si el cielo amanece rojo, se presagia tormenta. Primera vez escribiendo desde el POV desde Snape, que lo disfrutéis :)

El chico duerme.

Se agita en sueños. Murmura palabras sin sentido y, de vez en cuando, su rostro se contrae en una expresión de angustia y su cuerpo se arquea levemente, como intentando huir de algún fantasma que le apresa con manos frías.

Clava los ojos en la capa negra que envuelve su cuerpo largo y delgado, sin parpadear. Aunque, en realidad, no ve nada.

Sus párpados cansados se permiten cerrarse durante el más breve de los instantes mientras su mente, que en ese momento es su peor enemigo, le bombardea continuamente con imágenes de dolor. Sin piedad. Sin darle ni un segundo de descanso.

Sus puños se cierran en un gesto instintivo y aprieta con fuerza los finos labios. A pesar de todo, su respiración es tranquila y sosegada, los músculos de su cuerpo están relajados y su apariencia externa es de total tranquilidad. Porque perder la calma no es una opción.

Se levanta. El suelo de madera cruje en protesta por sus enérgicas pisadas. Pero no lo oye.

Fuera empieza a amanecer. La oscuridad se ha ido disipando y parece que el cielo está en llamas, como si los primeros rayos de Sol le hubieran prendido fuego, y el color rojizo le habla a Severus Snape de sangre, de muerte.

Y de traición.

Su máscara de tranquilidad se rompe brevemente y por un momento el dolor, desnudo e intenso, se muestra en su rostro con total claridad.

_Severus, por favor._

Las palabras se repiten. Una y otra vez. Se repite también el gesto firme y demandante. La orden que los labios no pronuncian pero que está escrita en sus ojos. Y se repiten la desesperación, y el odio intenso, porque esa noche Albus Dumbledore le ha convertido en su asesino.

Sabe que al matar a Dumbledore también firmó su sentencia de muerte. Porque a partir de ahora no habrá auror, miembro del Ministerio o de la Orden del Fénix que no intente darle caza. Que no intente vengarse. La traición es una marca mucho más profunda que la que tiene en el brazo y sabe que se ha quedado solo.

El chico se vuelve a mover. Snape se gira ligeramente y clava los ojos en el cabello rubio platino. Sería fácil odiarle por ser el causante indirecto de todo lo ocurrido aquella noche. Muy fácil. Pero ese odio sería un sinsentido y una pérdida de tiempo, así que se limita a intentar olvidar lo ocurrido y a centrarse en lo que está por venir.

Porque el mundo al que de verdad pertenece le contempla ahora con ojos acusadores y le señala con el dedo, mientras el mundo al que no quiere volver le saluda con los brazos abiertos.

\- Draco, despierta. Debemos irnos ya.

Los ojos grises se abren lentamente, parpadeando ante la débil claridad.

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Porque se lo prometió a Dumbledore.

Y Severus Snape es un hombre de palabra.


End file.
